


High Hopes

by hanyou_elf



Series: Black [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy Angst, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: High Hopes<br/>Pairings: Dean/Sam<br/>Rating: PG, for theme<br/>Word Count: ~100<br/>Spoilers: Season 2 finale<br/>Summary: Alone in the Impala.<br/>Notes/Warnings: None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes

They are on the way to New Harmony, Indiana. There is nothing else that they can do. Dean is either going to win tonight, or he's going to hell. At least, he's going to let Sam hold his hand in the car.

There are no tears. Neither of them have the energy or the time to waste on something like crying. Sam refuses to because he has to have hope that they'll be able to save his brother.

He has to.


End file.
